As one of conventional technologies, a pattern formation method for forming a regular pattern on a material to be processed by utilizing self-assembly of a block copolymer containing a plurality of types of polymer block chains has been known. In the pattern formation method, chemical guides having high affinity with a specific polymer block chain are formed on the material to be processed, and the regular pattern is formed by segregation of the specific polymer block chain in accordance with the chemical guides through the self-assembly by heating.